


关于亲吻这件小事

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: 剧歇期命题作文1.0 - Peachylofter屏蔽补档High school student Ava never kisses someone before, and now her first date with Sara is coming.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	关于亲吻这件小事

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作新搬，请多见谅。

Ava Sharpe看着自己对面正在吃着汉堡的Sara Lance有些紧张。

这是她们的第一次约会。

与此同时，Ava有个秘密。

Ava作为一名高四的学生，还从来没有亲吻过任何人。

其实的确是有些不可思议，毕竟在这个高中里，即使是课间的五分钟换教室时间你也可以看到在储物柜前抱着啃在一起的男男女女。

女生之夜Zari听到Ava略带苦恼的说出这个秘密时，一时没忍住翻了个白眼。

“亲爱的，你只是还没碰到你想亲吻的人罢了。毕竟你的心系在Sara Lance身上也不是一天两天了。”

这倒也是事实。Ava也莫名其妙地经历过几次约会，只是面对着橄榄球队的傻大个们坐在自己对面喝着奶昔的时候，心里满满的情绪都是快逃。

心系在Sara Lance身上也是个事实。虽然Ava一直觉得对规则近乎偏执的自己也许和从来不守规矩的Sara不是一个世界的人，但是在晚上快要入睡的时候，闭眼浮现出来的总是Sara那张带着雀斑的脸。

“但你知道，作为一个高中生，还有半年就要毕业的高中生，没有亲吻过感觉像是没有走完标准程序一样。”Ava撑着脸，脸上写满了苦恼。

“但是你要和Sara Lance约会了！你们暧昧这么久终于要约会了！”

说是暧昧，更多的像是奇特的友谊方式——校园里好好学生与不良的针锋相对，校园外两人之间电话短信一天都没停过——都是分享着几乎一样的鸡毛蒜皮校园小事！

好吧，这的确是暧昧。

“噢，”Ava发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“还不知道会怎么样呢，我甚至不知道她是不是真的喜欢我。即使亲吻的话我一定也是个糟糕透了的亲吻对象。”

Zari拍了拍Ava的肩，表示鼓励。

“这可是她提出的约会邀请！你可以的，你可是传说中的金发聪慧美丽的学生会主席啊！”

Sara吸了一口奶昔，看到Ava正在盯着自己，于是把杯子递了过去。

“你想尝试一下吗？”

吸管上还沾着一点唇膏的颜色和被Sara咬过的痕迹，Ava犹豫了一下，接了过来，覆盖上吸管上的印子吸了几口奶昔。

“你今天很紧张。”Sara眯着眼睛说，“从来没有见过你这副样子。”

的确，学校里的Ava是背着手板着脸的，放学后的Ava是会不停吐槽学校里糟糕事情的。这样紧张话少甚至手指忍不住搓着杯柄的Ava的确是头一次见。

“有吗？”Ava嘴上这么说着，手上的小动作停下了几秒，“我想……大概因为这是个约会吧。”

Sara咧着嘴笑了，“你在因为和我约会而紧张？你以前约会的时候好像不是这样。”

“那是因为以前的‘约会’的时候，”Ava做了个引用的手势，“我同时在给你发短信吐槽。”

Sara换了个坐姿，“那我们来聊聊别的，比如问对方问题，必须做出回答什么的。”

“好。”Ava坐直了身子。“虽然我觉得我的事情你都知道了，但是不要问太难的问题。”

“不会太难，”Sara的眼睛转了一圈，“你对我的第一印象是什么。你从来没有提到过”

“不靠谱的家伙。”Ava毫不犹豫的说出来。“小组作业那次差点我们成绩就要不合格了。不敢相信你居然连眼睛都贴歪了！”

那是一次数学课的课后作业，要求做一个实际大小数学家的头像。Sara风风火火地搬着一个大南瓜冲进Ava家，往上面贴了点白纸当头发和眼睛，然后表示任务完成风风火火地离开。最后是Ava用粘土做了个小头像放在南瓜蒂上老师才勉强给了个看得过去的分数。

“啊这可真伤人。可是我们这不是有你嘛，可靠的Sharpe。”Sara做了个受伤的表情，“好啦，轮到你了。”

“唔，你第一次约会的对象。”

“Oliver Queen。当时他还在和我姐姐约会。”

“不是吧？”Ava睁大了眼睛，“然后呢？”

这件事Ava的确不知道，Sara不常提到自己的这些事情，实际上Ava所了解的可能更多的是自于学生档案和自己实际接触到感受到的“Sara”。对于过往的那些事情，Ava的确未曾真的了解过。

“我们一起把他甩了。”Sara耸耸肩。“到你了，第一个亲吻的人是谁。”

“……”Ava眼神飘了起来，吸了两口奶昔。

Sara看到Ava的反应，清了清嗓子。

“这个问题有些无趣，换个问题，你为什么答应和我约会。”

Ava松了口气，咬着吸管想了一会，开玩笑地说道“我猜因为你很辣，所以我忍不住答应了邀约。”

“哇哦，我谢谢您。”Sara翻了个白眼，“我以为你要说我的人格魅力什么的。”

“那你为什么想要和我约会？”

“因为你很辣。”

Ava看着Sara的眼睛，两人对视了几秒，忍不住一起笑起来。

“所以，你从来没有亲吻过别人是吗？”

Ava用自己的牙齿折磨着可怜的吸管，过了好一会才回答。

“是啊，很惊讶吧。”

Sara耸耸肩，“还行，鉴于你以前的约会对象，我不觉得你对于那些肌肉无脑的男生们会有什么兴趣。”

“可真是谢谢您，我也约会过女孩好吗！虽然也没有然后了。”Ava把先前的白眼还了回去。“其实……我有点好奇亲吻是种什么感觉？”

Ava咬着吸管，抬眸看着Sara。Sara的喉间动了一下，觉得脑子有点在放空。

“我想……湿润的、柔软的？”

Ava舔了舔自己的嘴唇上不存在的奶昔，想象了一下，却发现依然什么都想象不出来。

“上下嘴唇接触是感受不出来的，Aves。”

Ava的脸颊红了，小声地说：“闭嘴，Lance。”

Sara歪头做了个鬼脸。Ava看着她的鬼脸忍不住笑了，

“你老是逗我开心。”

“因为笑起来的你是最好看的啊！”

Ava脸颊上的红色加深了一分，她甩了下头让垂下的头发离开自己视线，她试图板起脸，但是发现根本没有办法藏起笑意。

“你要送我回家吗？Sara Lance。”

Sara站在Ava家门口，Ava在翻找着家门的钥匙。

“Ava。”Sara喊了一声她的名字。

“什么？”Ava停下了手中的动作，抬头看向Sara。

Sara咬着嘴唇，脚尖在地上碾了几下，然后下定决心似的上前搂住了Ava的脖子，把她拉到与自己无比近的距离。

“Ava，你想尝试一下亲吻吗？”

Sara的声音小到微不可闻，Ava更多的是感觉到Sara的呼吸打在自己的嘴唇附近，她们的额头就这么抵着，因为距离太近Sara的眸子看上去有几分模糊，但是其中的认真清晰可见。

“……”Ava一时觉得自己发不出声音。

Sara突然松开了手，拨了拨自己的碎发，摇着头，脸上带着一丝难过，咬着嘴唇眼角耷拉着。

“抱歉，我想我该走了。”

“等一下。”

Ava抓住了Sara的一只手阻拦住了她离开的步伐，然后捧上Sara的脸，把自己的嘴唇印上Sara同一个部位。

她们的鼻子撞在一起了，有些疼，Ava稍稍扭过一点头，然后用力地印着自己的嘴唇。

Ava可以感觉到两人的牙齿也许撞在了一起，至少自己的嘴唇有些被硬物碾压的不适感。但是Sara的呼吸离自己如此的近，她舍不得放开。

好一会后，Ava才松开，Sara的脸上还带着一点震惊，更多的是笑意。

“其实我一直都喜欢着你，Ava Sharpe。”Sara拢起Ava耳边的碎发，看着Ava的眼眸，声音温柔到不行。

Sara捧过Ava的脸，轻轻的吻上去。

Sara吸吮着Ava的唇瓣，用牙齿轻咬着。Sara口中还带着一丝奶昔的草莓香味，Ava忍不住探出一点舌尖去寻找更多Sara的味道。

舌尖相触，味蕾之间摩擦着。

湿润的，柔软的。

甜美的。

等到两人分开的时候，Ava已经满脸通红，喘着气。

“嘿，你现在感觉怎样？”Sara也在微喘着，笑眯着眼咧着嘴问。

“也许有点缺氧。”

“好吧”Sara抬起一边眉毛，眼里全是笑意。“那，作为初吻，它感觉如何。”

Ava抿着唇，视线再从Sara的唇上扫过。

“Peachy.”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很喜欢高中生的恋爱。  
> 欢迎评论&交流。  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
